


Everything's Perfect

by Yoko_Fujioka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coming Untouched, Creampies, Demisexual Midorima, Dirty Talk, First Times, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, aka whoa they actually make noises, and shin-chan would still want them to have a safe word set up, bareback, body worpship, do not let the word count fool you, fairly pure and sweet considering, featuring the longest fingering scene ya'll will ever read, from both sides, genuinely PWP, high school setting, i cannot stand that kinda cringe stuff, i genuinely think they could be having the most vanilla sex on the planet, kazu is still a smart mouth, kazu just goes along with it because why not fine, lol what are refractory periods, probably like third years?, sex focusing on the top, super forward and dominant shin-chan, that's not nearly as embarrassing as people might fear, they're super in love ok, this is just my usual thing but with the sexxxx, what is this how do i write this ROFL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/pseuds/Yoko_Fujioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt submitted to <a href="http://eromidotaka.tumblr.com/">eromidotaka.tumblr.com</a>:</p><p>"The first time they do it, M comes almost as soon as he puts it in. T almost dies of laughter but says something along the lines of "don't worry about'it Shin-chan, I'll just finish myself unless you want to help~" only to get surprised when he actually just continued moving, the cum from before actually kind of sloshing out and making the noise even louder. And wow, he can actually /feel/ M growing hard again inside of him, stretching him slowly and sending him even higher into ecstasy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonaDracontis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/gifts).



> Happy birthday miss Leona! I thought after last month I might be getting closer and closer to posting gifts on time but then I got just about as far away as usual so ahahahA OTL But still I wanted to get this to you eventually at least!! 
> 
> I came into the fandom sort of overwhelmed by all the cool stuff you had submitted from the doujin typsets to all the fics, and I really wanted to talk to you, so to think that you're like giving me (super useful) advice on things from where to buy doujins for cheap to writing and typesetting tips, not to mention commenting on my fics even when I don't come on your blog poking you.....!!!!!!!! It's a dream come true~~ *serious heart eyes*
> 
> This is completely unbeta-d, my beta's getting mad literally just listening to me talk on skype about "how long this is turning out". ROFL but looK IM JUST WRITING THE LONG LOVING SEX I WANTED. If nobody else's going to I just gotta do it myself. *rolls up sleeves in determination* 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~~~

Maybe it was Takao’s own expectations that were making the atmosphere in the room so heavy, but then again Midorima would be lying if he pretended to have only pure thoughts. It wasn’t the rarest thing for his parents to be out when Takao came over, but while it was a little harder to get his sister to follow, she seemed to have a pretty good idea as to what their relationship was despite never having caught them in a particularly compromising position. 

So, all the elder brother had to imply was that Takao was coming over for a scheduled study session this weekend, and might be sleeping over, and his sister barely reacted.

“Oh you know I forgot to mention Megumi-chan invited me to hang out. I checked and then didn’t tell her that I was free.” The green-haired girl moved her head down to pull her cellphone out of her skirt pocket, braid slipping from in front of her shoulder down to her back as she shoveled some food into her down turned mouth before putting her fork down entirely so that she could use both hands to text.

Sitting across from her at the kitchen island, Shintarō just looked down at the food his sister had made them and ate silently, both not needing to add more and made nervous by the conversation. It got worse.

“She just asked her mom and it’s okay for me to sleep over. I don’t want to have to stay and listen to you two.” Ran joked, Shintarō unable to see her expression as he had hid it behind his plate for his own intents. More than his current embarrassment, his sister was smart, and he didn’t need her to know it was more than just wet kisses she was in danger of overhearing if she stayed. 

There was no doubt Takao was the more forward of them with his sexual desires, and whether or not Midorima’s interest exceeded his was not supposed to be part of the question. Takao would never press him more than a teasing level, and likewise Midorima had never felt threatened or like his boundaries were being pressed too far, he just got a little too embarrassed. They had moved fairly rapidly between practicing with their tongues to giving each other blow jobs, but it had stayed at that level for quite a while, and both of them at least pretended to be okay with that. 

Takao claimed that he had always wanted to get to the point where “Shin-chan made love to him”, so he had spent all this time getting used to his lover’s pace and being satisfied with whatever the other was willing to give him. (Even on days where he only felt comfortable giving Takao a handjob for one in return.)

Recently, though, the teasing had gotten a little too close to home. Takao was quick to notice things, too, and when Midorima suddenly wanted to do less and less sexual things with him, he quickly considered the possibility that the greenette was embarrassed by the wet dreams he had about him. 

Midorima was more angry that it wasn’t even an overestimation. Except…they were going all the way, in his dream, and Takao’s noises, although similar to the ones Midorima knew like the back of his hand, were so much more desperate, beautiful in their primal state. 

There, he scratched at Midorima’s arms and writhed under him, both trying to get more pleasure and escape from it at the same time. In his dream, however, Midorima was much more domineering than he ever would be in real life, holding the ravenette’s hands above his head so that his writhing looked pretty more than it did Takao any good in escaping the overstimulation. Midorima pounded into him, drawing his breath harshly and watching as Takao nearly screamed himself hoarse, constantly babbling about how good he felt. Midorima could tell when the words stopped making sense that he was starting to lose himself in the mindless pleasure, finally arching his back so high Midorima’s cock almost slipped out of him. The greenette grunted under his breath and rammed back in before he slipped out entirely, apparently hitting Takao’s sweet spot just as he was already on the cusp of his orgasm. Screaming to the ceiling, his voice was literally cracking as Midorima could only stare at his face, so expressive in his pleasure, until he finally came into his boyfriend as well. His hips were still stuttering when he leaned down until their lips were nearly touching, lovingly uttering his love’s first name before closing in for a soft kiss contrary to the harsh movements of his hips continuously pounding through his own orgasm. 

 

He awoke as his dreamself was falling towards the bedsheets, and the pleasure had felt to real that he wasn’t surprised at all to look down to find his morning wood had already been replaced by a sticky spot.

Embarrassment was one half of it, but he didn’t want to say something so ungrateful, either, that the Kazunari in his dreams had sounded so wrecked that is wasn’t quite the same to hear sweet little mewls just barely audible over the squishing of his hands covered in precum and lube. He wanted to hear what the ravenette would sound like during sex, and without having to keep quiet, either, but how could he possibly even bring it up, let alone say what he wanted?

Now he kind of wished that Takao would be more selfish and push him towards sex so that he could nonchalantly agree like they might as well try, but he knew the ravenette would never push such a boundary when it had been made clear that Midorima didn’t want to have sex. 

Rather, he hadn’t even been interested in it before, neither Aomine’s books he had found lying around or even a couple’s tape he had found online for research purposes on how to have slow, loving sex. He didn’t understand how someone could fantasize about someone they didn’t know, but when it came to someone who felt like his other half, he suddenly was very intrigued and wanted to learn about every little nook.

At the very least having him entirely to himself, with no-one to interrupt, was the best chance to both bring it up and possibly carry it.

Midorima wasn’t the least bit aware of what sort of approach would make Takao the happiest or most likely to agree, but he wanted to rely on his own intuition and judgement rather than get a panel of advice from his middle school “friends”, so he spent the rest of the week doing research and practicing conversations.

 

“Takunari, I want us to make love.” He blurted out completely out of the blue, the previous silence allowing him to think through the perfect wording, like a repeating cassette tape, until he knew that it was now or never, he was comfortable and if he waited for a moment to bring it up he might not feel this safe. The entire atmosphere of this study date was perfect, too, being alone they could sit closer together under the low table in Midorima’s room, thighs touching besides the natural bows, and Takao’s flirting was much less veiled without the fear of being walked in on at any time.

Midorima had noticed that eye contact was a big piece of advice, especially when you wanted someone to trust or believe you were being completely honest. That was another thing that Midorima was possibly over-conscious of, but made him want to say it right at that moment, while he had his courage to keep Takao’s eyes as he spoke, watching as the boy stared at him, quickly flushing more than Midorima had ever seen for such a simple thing.

“Ah…yeah. That sounds good. Like really good.” The ravenette agreed after a beat, laughing nervously and looking down, not as far as his lap but around his hands, face flushing even more as he turned silent.

“I’m sorry, I did not think this sort of thing would fluster you.” Midorima was brutally honest without his usual filter, but this actually made the other blush a little more, which the greenette found even more endearing.

“I wasn’t expecting you to say something like that, especially so bluntly…you looked super cool, actually.” The “and that kinda turned me on” was more told with his eyes than how his sentence trailed off, but when Midorima leaned in a little, he turned his head to the perfect degree with the timing for their lips to coincidentally smooth past each other before getting stuck.

This kiss was different from the ones they had been sharing all day. As they had gotten comfy they had laid out their exam prep books on the table and agreed to check each other’s answers, a peck the reward for any correct ones. 

Tongue had been involved after a while, but never to the degree that it was now that the end goal was seeded in both of their heads.

Wrapping his arm around Takao’s waist, Midorima left it there, kind of hovering kind of touching it, until the ravenette scooched closer to his hips himself, lips quirked up slightly at the edges as he grabbed Shintarō’s hand and placed it onto his thigh. At the same time, he twisted his torso so that they were almost chest to chest instead of most of his ribs and profile facing the taller male.

It had started with Takao licking across the thread between his lips as always, but when Midorima opened his mouth and the ravenette did the same to slip his tongue in, he was greatly surprised when his boyfriend instead moved his own in a quick second. Rolling with the punches, Takao merely made a happy purring-like sound, which greatly surprised Midorima when he felt it from the inside of his mouth rather than just the vibrations of his lips.

Perhaps a little desperate, he felt around the inside of Takao’s mouth in quick stripes, from the insides of his cheeks to his tongue, while the ravenette glided along his smoothly, the two muscles twirling and dancing happily as if dancing with a life of their own. Their lips separated with a wet “pa” sound.

“Takao” Was all he managed to breath out, chest suddenly heaving, but from the hooded eyes and low voice the intended could definitely tell what his lover wanted.

Humming so low in his range Midorima wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t so close, Takao quickly stood back up again, gently cradling a bandaged hand as he stepped backwards, hit his calf and bounced back up off the mattress. In the motion he smoothly pulled Shintarō down on top of him with a slightly painful “oomph” when the boy’s near entire weight fell on him full-force, quickly pushing him back down.

 _‘Now why would you do that’_ was the name of the unimpressed expression Midorima shot him, at least comforted that Kazunari probably wouldn’t be laughing like that if he was hurt. Mid-laugh Takao shot his arms up and around the greenette’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss although his lips only ever touched teeth when the ravenette seemed unable to stop. Still he tried to pull him down again after Midorima pulled back, but the greenette resisted by pushing his weigh to the side, using the force to unthread the fingers and rest his weight on his elbows instead.

Leaning down diagonally, he instead planted his lips on Takao’s neck, at first just avoiding the sensitive spot below his ear lobe, gently sucking but not using his teeth since that got a reaction a bit too strong for where they were slowly working up to.

This was what he liked, having known someone and slowly worked to this point that he had been able to find out what he liked at his own pace. They were going to take it slow tonight, but Midorima could take comfort that he had at least a good idea of what his boyfriend loved and vice versa. 

“Mmm, Shin-chan, clothes” Takao tried to groan it, like he was annoyed, but it sounded a little bit more like a moan, perhaps because of a slight scrape of teeth on his skin. Midorima hid a smirk into his neck but looked calm when he raised his head.

Sitting up, purposefully lowering his eyelids and angling his mouth and head just so, Takao crossed his arms in order to grab the bottom of his own shirt, oh-so-slowly raising it to show a bit of a tanline from his swimming shorts first.

Completely unaware, Midorima had turned his back in order to grab the lube and condoms from his nightstand drawer, not wanting to announce his intentions but at the same time keep them closer than usual. They always had to stop before it got good so he could genuinely unbury his hidden supplies, occasionally leading to a drooping erection or two. At least they both knew how to put condoms on with some confidence. Penetration or no, Shintarō absolutely did not want to be caught cleaning sheets or towels at unusual times. 

Both his face and arms drooping a little just because he always wore his emotions so easily, Takao at least quickly sighed and grinned, shirking off his pants before Midorima finally faced him, one necessary item in each hand.

“Should I just take these off now? Or do _you_ wanna take them off me?” He challenged, wiggling his eyebrows a little which still made Midorima roll his eyes but reply.

“I will-hbbmn!” He started quickly, sentence cutting off when Kazunari suddenly lurched forward at the mere mention of “I”, pulling the other man’s shirt towards his head. Thankfully moving his arms to help without really thinking about it, he turned his head slightly towards his chest and they managed to get it fluidly off without getting too stuck on anything like his glasses. 

Not even noticing the hand reaching towards him before it curved behind his neck, slipping between the baby hair there and pulling him in, both Takao’s noise of surprise and earlier chuckles were entirely swallowed up in Midorima’s open mouth.

Tongues quickly coming into play once again, the two closed their eyes and entirely focused on the texture of the other’s mouth, Takao’s hands in particular fumbling around trying to find the tent in his boyfriend’s jeans without even paying attention to where his wrong hits were landing. If he was annoyed by the light slapping, Midorima merely put his aggression into the kiss.

Finally Takao seemed to remember what jeans felt like and domed the palm of his hand perfectly over the growing cone, alternating between aggressively rubbing back and forth and languidly circling around it. Sometimes he even lifted his hand so that all Midorima could feel was a slight current of air and a brush when the other misjudged the distance, the feeling even stronger when Takao finally unbuttoned and zipped them, folding the triangles of cloth on either side away for better access.

Wanting to mirror him, Midorima slunk his hand down much more discreetly, startling a little when he remembered Takao had already taken his pants off himself so unbandaged fingers only met with slightly too warm skin. Dragging his fingers up his thighs, happy when Takao moaned a little into his mouth, Midorima finally cupped his hand entirely around the shape of the already formed erection, both now moaning into each other’s mouths as their hands dipped and swayed, using the textures of their boxers as friction to combine with their fingers sliding against sensitive spots.

Takao moved first to go further, hiking a single finger under the elastic and pulling down the entire front of his boxer briefs, his index finger and thumb ringing around the base of his cock and allowing the fabric to creep back up until it cradled under his balls. With the ring Takao rubbed up and down his shaft and made twists at the base, kissing Midorima at first but pulling away when the man leaned back on his hands, hissing and moaning at the different sensations physically flitting past his closed eyelids.

Suddenly seeming to remember that this wasn’t just their usual rub session, Takao tried talking, unnoticed, before leaning in and kissing Midorima, finally regaining his attention and speaking right against his ear to make sure.

“Sex. Prep. Do.” He managed to vaguely explain, Midorima turned lust hazed eyes to his and nodding once before pushing Takao back to lay down. Moving his legs up slightly, Midorima hissed in pleasure when his hand brushed his cock on the way to pulling his briefs down, putting extra concentration not to touch it again as he eased them off.

Noting the exact angle of Takao’s lowered eyelashes and the way they made his eyes look in this particular light, Midorima hurriedly returned his gaze to the sheets, not even wanting to look at his legs and shout out his thoughts. Laying a hand on the outside of both knees, Midorima tapped them to tell him to raise his hips, making both a chuckle and a moan rise up at the same time. His sultry expression furthering, Takao lifted his hips just so much that it wasn’t quite helpful, laughing even more when Midorima very audibly growled under his breath.

“You get so sexy when you’re all worked up.” He managed to tell him, eyes twinkling with something usually seen only outside of the bedroom. Midorima rebutted with a mere glance, a _“why would you say that to me”_ sort of look, but in his distraction Takao managed to literally lift the boxer briefs up and around his butt and curving leg muscles in a single smooth tug. 

Takao looked at him more than mildly impressed, but Midorima didn’t know how to respond so he just turned his back to recover the lube and cover his flushed ears.

Delaying turning around even when the lube was in his hands, Midorima heard a moan and turned back, a little too eagerly, to find Kazunari propped up on one elbow, just barely rubbing his erection. Moaning overdramatically, though, was a specialty of his, however, and wiggled eyebrows aside, it made Midorima genuinely shudder from how it overlapped with the sounds from his dream.

Laying a hand on Takao’s breastbone and pushing him back strongly, the initial reaction of surprise was magnified when Midorima spoke for the first time in a while, voice low and raspy, almost sexual in its mere huskiness. 

“Are you 100% ready for this?” He asked, breath heaving and making his words a little less convincing and soft and more like an overeager puppy, but perhaps Takao liked that as he pulled him down for another kiss.

“I do solemnly swear that I have been 1000% ready for this a while now.” He teased back, but his tongue was quickly outdone by a mere finger, already slicked with a large amount of lube pressed near and then around his hole.

Biting his lip both to concentrate and keep quiet, as he imagined he’d lose himself later if he didn’t pay attention, Midorima pressed two of his fingers together to transfer some more lube over before continuing to smear it over the outside and even the area around his rim, hoping to prevent friction and future problems when it’d be a bother to interrupt to fix them.

Once he could feel the gel heating up from skin contact, making everything it touched shiny and smooth-looking, he finally put a little bit more lube on his pointer finger and breached Takao for the very first time.

Below him Takao hummed somewhere deep in his throat in pleasure, but Midorima was lost. He had watched Kazunari masturbate before, play with his nipples and slip two fingers into his hole, but feeling such a sensation was so different from imagining it or watching what was only visible on the outside. Not that it hadn’t been a good show just in that sense.

Even with his finger in so that no more than the texture of his finger pad was able to feel around, he was still enthusiastic, stroking his walls in a small circle and marveling just from that in the texture and softness. Takao whined a little, shifting his hips up encouragingly, but Midorima ignored him for a moment more, waving his finger up and down so that the boy’s walls parted, not a whole lot, but enough to prove that it really was possible.

Inching further in by wigging up and down with every millimeter, Midorima continued on until he was as far as his finger could reach, having stopped every so often to spread him a little more. Feeling around at the end, he noticed a slightly different texture of tissue, gently scraping against it with the pad making Takao whine and moan. Continuing on but not getting anything stronger he came to the conclusion that that was somewhere near the prostrate, perhaps circling around it, but not quite it. The reaction would be stronger, hopefully noticeably so, when he got it right. This was where his research was really going to come in handy.

Making a pleased, someone enlightened noise, Midorima still withdrew, Takao whining when he left completely but then purring again when a quick snap of a bottle being closed quickly became two fingers pressed against his hole.

Sticking just the first finger again to make sure, Midorima was pleasantly surprised by how much slick there was left inside, the digit sliding in easily enough that he merely slid it out most of the way before adding the second, Takao hissing low in pleasure at the added stretch, not painful at all thankfully. The hand coming from another direction, and being so different in shape and thickness made a scenerio than he could never recreate himself. 

Experimenting with small slides at first, Midorima flicked up to check Takao’s reaction before continuing, keeping the two fingers so close it was like he had sewn the sides together as he eased into perfect circles around the tunnel. Circling each portion two or three times before inching forward in, he noted any texture or reaction differences, paying small amounts of extra attention and always backing away before the sensation got too strong but then diving back when he knew the ravenette wasn’t expecting it. 

He only spread his fingers when he was at the very end, smiling despite himself at the wet sounds and how he could feel small strings from the walls and between his fingers. Twirling the excess wetness around his fingers, he finally began to pull back out and scissor his fingers as he went, occasionally going further in just for the surprised gasp of air that always escaped Takao’s lips like a final gasp.

Making it to the entrance after taking his time, Midorima looked away from Takao’s face in order to look with blown eyes at the wide hole that opened up between his fingers, a black abyss visible when he tilted his head just right, although he was much more interested in the strings of lube webbing between the mouth and crisscrossing his fingers, making for a delectable sight.

Not wanting to take his fingers out this time, Takao blindly fumbled for the lube, smiling over confidently when he located it quickly without even moving his head. Rolling his stomach and easing himself up, Midorima’s finger’s slipping further and into a new spot entirely on their own. Perhaps just wanting to see what would happen, Takao continued to lean forward, grabbing the lube from just behind Midorima’s feet, stretching further and further until he was sitting uprigh with his full weight falling on Midorima, head conveniently falling right in the crook of the taller man’s shoulder below.

Takao grabbed the lube bottle but didn’t move otherwise, Midorima likewise making no motion to even shoulder him off, fingers re-digging inside his ass, the open moan he got in response both new and louder than before. Takao did get a pinch to the side when he started overacting, but Midorima could at least tell that this was a good angle, pressing his clean hand into the small of Takao’s back to ease him further onto his shoulder, rising his hips at the same time so that his ass was pointed up in the air for better access. 

Moaning, Takao said nothing intelligible but pressed the bottle into his hand, Midorima taking his fingers out almost all the way and kissing the lobe of his lover’s ear to make up for it, angling his face down in his neck to hide his wide smile when Takao yelped in pleasure before trailing off into a pleased moan, hips bouncing on nothing but the very tips of his fingers at the moment.

Overeager himself however, Midorima unsnapped and positioned the bottle over his left hand as elegantly as he could, trying to press the three fingers as close together as possible but for once not worrying much about the excess that pooled and stained his plain sheets. His palm naturally rose higher than his fingers and cupped inwards, perfectly pooling the extra so that as he pushed the bundled fingers in and spread them slightly he could tip his hand and the rest of the lube slid into his hole.

Takao shuddered and craned his head to look Midorima in the eyes, asking _“what are you doing”_ with his own but both wiped their minds when Midorima pressed all three fingers in to the first knuckle, ripping a whine out of Takao’s throat. Trying to slow down to the pace he was using before, Midorima dropped his head onto Takao’s shoulder to ground himself. He tried to back up and keep his fingers near the entrance, but with everything so soft and relaxed he didn’t have to worry about easing in slowly anymore, just about easily scissoring two fingers at a time with room to spare. 

Wriggling his way further and further down Takao’s hole, he craned his neck to gaze all the way past the small of his back to his own fingers, looking at how the remaining two outside almost seemed to have a life of their own, especially when he crooked the fingers inside this way and that. Having not done that yet he quickly drew a new mewling sound from Takao’s lips, making him freeze before trying it again, feeling around for any bumpier textures only to discover it was merely the motion itself drawing such pleasure out of his lover. 

Going further back he reached the sensitive clusters he had been prodding at before, at first switching between them but also feeling around and between them as well, looking for a soft walnut sized bump. Sure enough he could tell when he was getting close to it, Takao raising his hips or even fucking Midorima’s fingers, making the greenette drool just from watching the mesmerizing movements for the first time. 

When he finally got to the prostrate he knew for absolute sure, Takao leaning back and screaming to the ceiling, long and loud, hips now enthusiastically sheathing the fingers as fast as he possibly could in order to get more of that piercing sensation. His back was arched so high the greenette was mostly amazed it wasn’t breaking, but his head was still set so that just about only the top of his head was on the mattress. 

Absentmindedly wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth with his right wrist, Midorima flicked the left, Takao jolting up with a yelp and turning back with glaring eyes when Midorima again started to pull his fingers back. Leaving the fingertips at his shining entrance, Midorima merely stared at the puffy ring for a solid fifteen seconds, taking in how it stretched around three fairly thick fingers. 

Wondering, he smeared some of the leftover lube at the base of his fingers on two of his right, the pointer and middle, before positioning them at his boyfriend’s entrance as well.

“Shin-chan, wait!! You can’t, they won’t fit!!” Takao immediately popped up again, eyes genuinely panicked and a hand flying forward as if about to smack him to get him to stop. Dodging the flailing limb, Midorima merely looked down, hopefully straight-faced without too much eagerness or a wild look in his flushed cheeks and mussed hair.

“Do you trust me?” He asked simply, looking right down into blue eyes, unwavering. Takao kept his gaze and then turned his head to the side, cheeks flaring up slightly.

“I do.” Takao conceded after a moment, still looking a little unsure at best but plopping back down on the bed and fluffing Midorima’s pillow better under his neck, as if making a show of how uncomfortable he had been bent and fucking himself on his boyfriend’s fingers. 

Scoffing a little under his breath, not impressed at all, Midorima tried not to look at any part of Takao while he spread some more lube on his right hand, getting lube on the outside of the bottle as he didn’t just want to rely on what he had already poured. When he had gotten more than he needed Takao made a little groan and rolled his hips up and in a circle, pulling Midorima’s gaze right back where he wanted it.

Laying a hand on Takao’s hip, marveling slightly at how the bone genuinely popped out at this elevated angle, Midorima tapped it to signal to keep it there, although he also grabbed a second pillow and lays it under the small under his back just for extra support. 

Now unable to stall for any more time, he heavily gulped on the saliva now stuck in his throat, trailing his gaze up the insides of Takao’s thighs, which were now spotted with flush, and to his ass and more importantly his rim, the area swollen and filled with blood, making it look it look a little extra shiny from the lube slathered on top.

Carefully slipping a single fingertip in, as if forgetful and unsure of how much his boyfriend had been stretched, Midorima failed in keeping the rolling groans from escaping his throat, Takao making an impatient noise as well, egging him to move a single finger from his right hand to join.

Curving his index finger on either hand he hooked them just barely on opposing sides of Takao’s hole, at first scissoring them until they touched but then trying what he had always wanted, pushing each finger as far in the opposite direction as he could until Takao made a slight grumble of discomfort.

Immediately retreating back to the middle, he spent another minute re-spreading the lube around, keeping his fingers close together when he circled around but smoothly adding in a third when he started scissoring again.

Noting that he could see his fingers moving the skin just under Takao’s rim he smirked to himself, extra proof that he really was inside, and used to two fingers on his right hand to slowly spread his hole as far as it could in that direction, then one on his left to carefully do the same. He could see a little bit of pink inside, not just the black, and that made him rumble in his throat, aroused, as he switched from spreading the hole horizontally to vertically, Takao at first gasping breathlessly but lapsing into quiet little mewls as Midorima confidently switched between the two, always running his fingers along the inside of the sensitive rim between stretches for the little gasps he got in return. 

Adding a fourth finger he did the same, now carefully peering inside the hole, which he could occasionally see smeared with clear-ish white although both the inside and outside turned redder and redder as more blood flowed down south. When he took his left hand out entirely and held up three fingers for Takao to see, the ravenette seemed a little unsure, although he did nothing to physically or vocally stop the other from pressing five fingertips into his hole. Now just watching the outside, and how the little flap of skin that made up his rim held tightly onto his fingers, Midorima was entirely unaware of how heavily he was breathing, not daring to move or slip his fingers more than a mere test but green eyes sparkling.

“Look at how much your greedy hole swallows up” He murmurs without really thinking about it, despite moving so that he only had two fingers from each hand inside him. Takao’s entire face flared up although the squeal-whine he made was much more noticeable.

“I though dirty talk was on the “yes” list?” Midorima continued, voice unwavering but his hand slowly retreating as he genuinely looked Takao in the eyes for confirmation.

“It is, but you’re supposed to use it when you’re actually doing something with me! Didn’t your mom ever tell you not to play with your food?” Takao complained, whining further when Midorima pinched some of the skin on his butt and twisted it for the verbal jab.

Despite the pain, or perhaps because of it, Takao still swirled his hips around and slightly towards Midorima, as if unconsciously wanting to fuck himself on his fingers but still aware enough that four might still be too many especially now that the lube was likely drying. 

Not one to be swayed on by his egging, Midorima continued stretching his hole with four fingers in four directions but smaller and smaller increments until he was only scissoring him slightly. Taking them all out at once, chuckling slightly when the hole stayed open for a moment, Midorima grabbed the bottle of lube once again and spread it only on his main two fingers of his left hand, merely teasing at the entrance a moment before diving right in as far as his fingers could reach. 

Together they had read that the man’s prostrate was usually just about as far in as his hand could comfortably reach, but as Midorima had fingers that were longer than the norm, he could easily get there without any strain to his arm. 

“Shin-cha…so good…” Takao managed to breath out after a moment of near screaming, perhaps more from the sensation of Midorima gliding all the way in in one go rather than anything he hit on the way. Brows furrowed deeply, Midorima was paying more attention to the tone of his voice than his words, admittedly, sweeping the two fingers across his top and back walls looking for a prostrate that was hopefully engorged with blood and even more sensitive than usual.

“Mmm, right there” Takao begged lowly as Midorima probed, his instincts leading him to back up whenever he got too close to the prostate, first instinct to run around it and poke at anything just slightly less sensitive. Takao had really driven home the “teasing” part of what he wanted Midorima to do to him, but admittedly he was getting a bit too impatient for it, he was just lucky that Takao was, too.

Wincing in towards his chest when Takao suddenly snapped up and grabbed him by the wrist more than a little too tight, Midorima stopped moving for a while, just watching as Takao moved his fingers for him, hips driving back to meet him faster and faster as his breaths followed closely behind. Not wanting to be left out of it, Midorima slightly eased the other’s grip on his wrist and continued thrusting, Takao at first helping force them into himself although both hands soon fell to clutch and twist the sheets beneath him when Midorima help put the thrusts back on his prostrate after the aim went slightly off-kilter in Takao’s haste and desperation.

Hands alternating between floating in the air and nearly digging into the mattress, Takao’s back almost never touched the top sheet anymore, his hips relentless pushing back however, faster and faster as he got closer to coming. Midorima was starting to get several aches but he tried to keep up nonetheless, paying close attention to his lover’s face and the expression of bliss he made, eyes and lips glossy as he held his mouth permanently open so that not a single moan was muted.

Finally managing to tear his eyes to look down at Takao’s cock, Midorima’s mouth actually watered a little when he noticed it was jumping in place, loose but energetic, and a thin trail of pre-cum was left on his stomach along with the thick bead currently crowning the top. 

“I want to see you come just from my fingers inside you” He leaned down level with Takao’s ear to confess, genuinely able to feel the shudder in response from the inside, filling him with pride.

Twisting his finger mid-slide so that the tip slid around the rim of his prostrate and didn’t just prod the middle drew a whole new kind of yell out of Takao, high and breathy, that made Midorima just continue, spinning his fingers around faster and faster until with a slight push in as he did Takao finally fell over the edge with a loud, full moan from the chest, chest arching in a way that pressed the large fingers into an even better spot. Takao’s cock bounced vigorously over his chest, spritzing cum in almost perfect lines down his abs in copious amounts. 

When he was finally finished Takao melted into Midorima’s bed in a way that made the greenette think he must have broken his mattress.

Even once his cock was finished Takao was still making little noises that made Midorima’s own twitch against his stomach. The head almost touched skin but Midorima still hissed, all the sensation and arousal rushing back from where he had pushed it back in order to focus. He had been so out of it he could have touched himself and he wouldn’t have even noticed it, but considering he hadn’t come yet he was going to say he had really been intent on pleasing Takao.

“Takao…TakaoTakaoTakao…” He repeated mindlessly, the ravenette smiling broadly but sighing dramatically and flopping onto the his back, the motion drawing Midorima’s attention just before he switched to “Kazunari” in desperation.

“Come on in~” Takao chirped, squeezing his butt and molding the shape, laughing at his own crass humor while Midorima could merely slap his leg, although that didn’t seem to admonish him too much.

Not swayed by his partner’s attempt at what he assumed was dirty talk, Midorima replaced the hands on his ass with his own, slightly pushing Takao’s away although the ravenette only laughed. Trying to block the sound out he merely hyper-focused on what was between his hands, Takao snickering anew under gaze although it trailed off into something new when Midorima, trying to touch his cock as little as possible, led it into his puckered entrance.

An amateur would have assumed that he was too tight but Midorima knew better, he had done more than enough prep but Takao was swollen as hell, insides nearly burning and the walls genuinely stuck together, all the little ribs and creases fitting into each other perfectly.

For his own sanity as much as Takao’s he eased in slowly, the tissue parting easily but with slow suction, each little piece separating with loud, slick noises that made electricity run up Midorima’s spine. He had to pinch his legs in order to ease down his orgasm.

“Hmm…Shin-chan split me open…I wonder if my ass is gaping around you yet. Your cock’s so big, it must be…” Takao said clearly and with obvious intent that shone through everything else in his eyes, including the beginnings of clouding lust. 

Dropping his head for more than one reason, he left Takao to laugh on his own, although something made sensation sparkle behind his eyes and he quickly began to ease back into his ass, Takao moaning back openly, obviously taken off guard. Midorima smirked beside himself, Takao was loud in general but he was enjoying getting so many unadulterated reactions from him. 

Without the momentum of gravity or thrusting hips his cock couldn’t quite go as far as his fingers had, but Midorima did get to right where the ribbing was, the tissue so blood-filled it always molded back around Midorima’s shape rather than caverning around it. As such little nibs fell into place and surrounded the tip of his cock, some nestling themselves right into the little gap under the head, one of his most sensitive spots. 

Hissing lowly, Midorima tried to back away from that spot and thrust into another, although the sensation of dragging back was even worse, and when he went all the way in, he fell right into another trap, the especially large spot falling in a spot that made his vision white before he even registered the overwhelming pleasure rushing over him, hips thrusting short and sporadically. Takao moaned breathily as well, admittedly drowning him out of volume alone even though he was only feeling a slight drag along his sensitive spots. On top of that was the sensation of being stuffed with cum, the sensation entirely different from what he had ever felt before.

 _’I cannot believe neither of us remembered a condom’_ Midorima thought with slight shock, trying to pretend like that was the only reason he could literally feel himself paling, suddenly dropping down to a freezing cold sweat. His thoughts were at least paused by the sound of Takao literally BURSTING into laughter.

“Shin…Shin-chan….oh my god….I fucking can’t..right now. I’m so sorry, I’m sure..this happens to people…all the time. I can finish myself off now……unless you wanna help.” His boyfriend couldbarely breath and listening was just tedious with all the breaks, or so Midorima tried to pretend, face flushing and skyrocketing his temperature in the other direction. Takao’s flirtatious wink didn’t help, either.

That being said…Midorima couldn’t help but get aroused again, despite the circumstances. Takao laughed with all his body, he had always been aware of that, but it was entirely different when he was watching his stomach rise up and then down, hips sometimes circling with every inhale and exhale, somewhat unknowingly fucking himself on his boyfriend’s cock. Even better the laughter made him contract and loosen his muscles, sometimes syncing perfectly with the undulation to make white sparkle behind Midorima’s closed eyelids. His oversensitive cock quickly grew just a notch but the sensation was apparently enough to garner Takao’s attention, head popping up and laughter replaced by wide, unbelieving eyes.

“Shin-chan…what…wait…seriously?” The ravenette began, although it was replaced by a long moan that was drowned out by Midorima’s this time as he slammed their hips together, withdrawing and returning just as quickly. Takao’s face flushed red quicker than it had all day, pupils fully lust-blown now although all of that was hidden from view when the sensation became so much he couldn’t quite hold his head even anymore. Midorima instead stared at the column of his neck longingly.

“Shin-chan…you’re spreading me so wide…” Takao mewled lowly, lifting his head just slightly, neck still visibly weak and wobbling although Midorima loved the wrecked look on his face right then, expression totally blown open. Even his voice would have been enough, though, filled with such genuine affection that Midorima’s cock swelled up enough for it to be felt by both of them, Takao’s walls remolding themselves and making him hum under his breath in a way that made his throat visibly vibrate. Leaning down for a second, hips still thrusting evenly, Midorima unhinged his jaw to wrap his entire mouth around the lightly tanned column, at first sucking lightly, making Takao groan, although he transitioned to biting his shoulder and collarbone in a quick second, leaving the imprint of a full set of teeth and obviously shocking Takao entirely. His yelp high-pitched, the ravenette thrust his ass back onto Midorima’s cock, making the thrusts go even deeper in less time. 

Trying to un-fog his brain and pay attention, Midorima attempted to make his thrusts count whenever they weren’t out of his control, edging near some super sensitive spots while running alongside some of the ones that were less so, occasionally hitting one head-on to catch Takao off guard (which it always did, vocally) but purposefully going for spots that were near his prostrate but not close enough, never touching the exact spot either when he could help it. 

Groaning so low in his register Takao could have only barely heard it if at all, Midorima would literally feel his throat buzz and was about to return to his handiwork on the other, licking the reddening bite mark when Takao suddenly wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, pressing his head down and in towards his chest right around the others. Grumbling unpleasant things, Midorima licked and then sucked on a nipple, trying to gross out his partner enough to let him go, although this definitely made Takao more sensitive given the pulse in his ass and the long moan that came out of his mouth.

Going for a last resort, Midorima chomped down on the super-sensitive right nipple he had been working on, immediately getting a loud scream as Takao pushed his chest further into his mouth seemingly without even realizing it, head truly tipped back against the headboard now as both of their hips sped up at nearly the same time.

No longer playing games, Midorima timed the rhythm of their hips to near perfection, keeping his face in the same spot and nibbling gently with the side of his teeth as he grabbed the muscled hips in order to drag Takao closer to him. Like a runway his thrusts in hit a line of sensitive spots before slamming into his prostate head-on, slipping out in a similar way and dropping and raising his hips in a circle between to hit the ones on the roof too. 

Like a vice Takao twisted his legs around Midorima’s waist, feet hitting against his hips and the top of his butt with every drag, which was now shallower but three times as fast, Midorima focusing on his prostrate more than ever until Takao finally came again, his entire back arching so that the greenette could finally lift his face and observe his expression, scream silent although his mouth was open so wide Midoirma could tell it would have been a loud scream even for him.

“Shintarō” was the final sound to come out, soft and breathy although it made Midorima’s hips sputter as much as they could in the tight confines of Takao’s contractions. Takao’s cock wept even more on his stomach, the pure amount making Midorima swallow as the tightness once again pressed in all the right places. 

It was unconscious, perhaps because of the last time he wanted to last longer, but Takao was making these little oversensitive sounds that his eyes didn’t seem the least bit aware of, and as the swollen walls hit all the right places…

“Kazunari, Kazunari!!” he finally came over the edge as well with a load moan, dipping his head down into Takao’s shoulder as he didn’t even try to thrust anymore, just let the environment bring him to the edge and milk out everything he had.

Collapsing slightly on top of the smaller male, the two lay there, almost completely silent, until the loudest thing was the room AC, which Midorima used as a signal to pick himself back up, eyes led right to Takao puckered rim as he slowly eased his cock back out, the other still hissing although it wasn’t terrible, and admittedly Midorima’s entire thought process and awareness of what was going on around him was blanked in a millisecond.

Once his cock slipped out all the way Takao’s hole gaped for what seemed like forever, a small stream of clearish-white cum appearing near the rim when it looked like it was about to start closing up. Midorima assumed he was going to have to dig in and that none of it was going to come out on its own when suddenly a large clump appeared, dropping down in seconds behind the stream and making one of them moan, Midorima wasn’t sure which, although he was aware that he had just dripped drool onto his leg. A little bit more cum followed, like rivers splitting up into streams, and Takao laughed somewhat nervously behind it all, perhaps able to feel it although it was more likely he was just staring at the near reverent expression he was being graced with.

“Why didn’t you slow me down to put on a condom?” Midorima asked first, not meaning to make it sound like it was exclusively Takao’s responsibility, although the other male grinned in a wide way that made him glad he had understood but also worried about what was about to come out of his mouth. 

“Well Shin-chan’s turned out to be so kinky I thought you’d like it better without!” He snickered, especially when Midorima sputtered as if he wasn’t covered in Takao’s very own cum from when their chests had been pressed together. 

Huffing, unimpressed, Midorima finally let himself fall to the mattress, somewhat wanting to plant face-first although he did keep some pride and gracefully laid on his side, facing Takao and finding that he liked to look at his boyfriend, like this, glowing and happy in a brand-new way he didn’t think he’d have been able to see in any other setting, mouth loud but eyes soft and warm, sparkling slightly with the new thing they had together. 

“Wanna go for round two in half an hour? I’ll let you empty me out” Takao teased, although it was definitely a genuine offer. Leaning in, he kissed Midorima first on the forehead, tip of the nose and cheek before finally placing his hands somewhat on his shoulders for a gentle melding of lips that prevented Midorima from saying

“Make it fifteen”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Y'all need jesus** *spritzes everyone with holy water as they pass through the exit*
> 
> It's been four years to the day since I last finished and posted a porn fic, and it turns out small drabbles and ideas are super different from stitching those strays together and trying to make everything coherent. Please forgive all my beginner's mistakes, I went into this with like the equivalent of a new slate LOL.
> 
> I fell back into my old style from last year?? And I have no idea why???? 
> 
> I'm currently in that stage where I'm sleeping for 12 hours and then feeling sleepy again within the next 8? Also no idea why that's happening. Anyway this writing thing is really draining me and not as much fun until I reALLY get on the wind, usually like at the very end after tons of suffering. 
> 
> So in the same month I finally learn exactly what noelre was talking about, I'll try and see if I can make it to November, since that's when I really started writing once a month, and if I get that far I probably won't write again for a long time?
> 
> [I'll definitely be super active on my tumblr](http://www.yokofujioka.tumblr.com), though, I don't have any real reason to abandon that! This's more in the near future than December or whatever, but def check my blog, I've got raw scans of doujins I haven't seen posted anywhere else on the internet and hope to have english translations of them typeset (by yours truly) as soon as I can!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Please please comment, even something small, TL;DR writing is absolutely draining me and sometimes all I can do is go back and read old comments to try to energize myself. And I wish there were more to do that with, something fresh! ******


End file.
